


Fight It Out

by flootiger



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Adult Content, Comedy, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae is a jealous bitch and Yunho's temper flares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first DBSK fic and I'm finally getting round to putting all my work up here :) I hope you enjoy!

“For fuck’s sake, Jae! You were the one who brought this up!”  
  
“You were the one who brought _her_ up!”  
  
“She’s my _friend_. I’m allowed to be friends with someone outside these four walls!”  
  
Junsu frowned and shifted closer to Yoochun, away from the door. Yunho and Jae’s argument could be heard throughout the entire apartment and he found himself wishing he’d heeded Changmin’s advice and escaped while he could. The maknae had left as soon as Jae started turning green eyes on Go Ara.  
  
The door bust open and Yunho stormed in, followed by an irate looking Jae.  
  
“I don’t know why you don’t just lock me away and be done with it!” Yunho roared, spinning back round to face Jae.  
  
Yoochun rolled his eyes from his spot on the sofa. “Can you two have your domestic somewhere else? Junsu and I are trying to watch the match.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s the final and...”  
  
Junsu trailed off as Jae threw his hands in the air and bellowed, “You know what? If I could, I would. That way you’d be able to keep your hands off trash like _her_.”  
  
Yunho looked ready to punch Jae and Junsu half hoped he would, then maybe they’d knock each other out and leave he and Yoochun to watch the match in peace.  
  
“Jae, how many times? How many times are we going to do this?” Yunho had reached his limit. All he wanted was to run from the apartment and leave Jae and his jealousy to fester alone. But he knew that was impossible, security wouldn’t allow for it so he’d have to remain here with Jae and fight it out.  
  
“As long as it takes!” Jae screamed, shoving both his palms against Yunho’s chest. “You used to put me first!”  
  
Yunho managed to stand his ground but he couldn’t stop the hand that raised, ready to smack some sense into Jae. “When have I _ever_ not put you first?” He was honestly astounded. His whole universe revolved around Jae, Jae was his entire reason for living. Surely he knew that.  
  
Junsu winced and tucked his legs beneath his body. “Can we just leave?” he whispered to Yoochun. “Changmin said—”  
  
But Yoochun was shaking his head. “No, no, let’s wait a bit. It’s getting good,” he smirked.  
  
Junsu didn’t think that their two Hyung’s battering each other was his idea of “getting good.”  
  
“I can’t believe you’d even think something so stupid!” Yunho said, forcing his hand to drop to his side.  
  
“Were you going to hit me? You were, weren’t you? Well go right ahead,” Jae said with fiery eyes. “Mess up my face and then maybe you can pretend I’m that ugly bitch you keep bringing up to the apartment.”  
  
Yunho stared at Jae. “Have you lost your mind?” Go Ara was a friend and nothing more. Jae was the only person he had eyes for but it drove Yunho to madness when his lover’s bitter jealousy raged like a monsoon.  
  
“Maybe I have, but at least I can admit something is wrong with me.” Jae was trembling now.  
  
“You’re right there, there is something wrong with you but there is absolutely nothing wrong with me,” Yunho spat.  
  
Jae flared up again. “You can’t even admit you like her!” His hands flew to Yunho’s chest again but Yunho was quicker and he grabbed Jae’s wrists to hold him fast.  
  
“Fine, I’ll admit it,” Yunho said through gritted teeth. He didn’t even feel a pang of remorse as Jae’s eyes widened in fright. “I like her. In fact, I love her. She listens to me, she makes me laugh and she’s a great friend.”  
  
Jae opened his mouth, ready to screech a string of insults at his lover but Yunho shook him roughly.  
  
“But that’s _all_ , Jae, she’s a great _friend_.” Yunho’s eyes burned with anger.  
  
“I don’t like her,” Jae said, glaring at Yunho.  
  
Yunho snorted. “I don’t care.”  
  
“You should!” Jae yelled. “You fucking should!”  
  
“Why? So you can carry on pretending that you’re the only person in my life?”  
  
Jae tried twisting his wrists from Yunho’s grasp but Yunho shook him again and Jae stopped. “I wish I was.”  
  
Yunho scoffed. “I would say you don’t mean that, but I know you do.”  
  
Jae sagged and nodded.  
  
He looked so dejected that Yunho had to fight to harden his heart and not cave to Jae’s big eyes looking into his sorrowfully.  
  
“Oh hurry up and kiss him.”  
  
Yunho was startled enough to look up and spot Junsu and Yoochun sitting on the sofa.  
  
“When did you get here?” he asked.  
  
“Seriously?” Yoochun rolled his eyes and cast a withering look at Junsu who shrugged and looked slightly awkward. Yunho felt immediately guilty, he knew how much Junsu hated their blow outs. “Let’s see,” Yoochun went on. “Right around the beginning of the match so that would be, what, Junsu? Forty five minutes ago?”  
  
Junsu nodded.  
  
Yunho frowned. “I’m sorry, we didn’t...”  
  
“You should have fucked off with Changmin,” Jae interrupted loudly.  
  
Yunho tightened his grip on Jae’s wrists momentarily and glared. “Stop it.”  
  
“Stop what?” Jae baited.  
  
“Being an asshole,” Yunho growled.  
  
“Yeah, okay.” Yoochun waved at them. “Still here. Now can you either kiss and make up or fuck off?”  
  
Junsu nodded in agreement and flicked his eyes to the TV wistfully. He didn’t even know the score anymore.  
  
“I’m not kissing that traitorous bastard,” Jae said and Yunho knew if he deigned to look at him he would see him pouting petulantly.  
  
“Likewise,” he said and began tugging Jae out the room. “I’m not done with you.”  
  
“Ohhh what are you going to do with me?” Jae said churlishly as he trailed reluctantly in Yunho’s wake. “Lock me up?”  
  
“No,” Yunho clenched his teeth together before saying. “That would be your fantasy.”  
  
“No,” Jae corrected. “My fantasy would be you and me. Alone, together, without ugly bitches like Go Ara.”  
  
Yunho had reached their bedroom and he whirled around, slamming Jae against the door. “Will you give it a rest? I only have eyes for you! Can’t you see that you’re the most important person in my life?”  
  
Jae’s eyes widened and he looked at Yunho with a mixture of contempt and delight. “She’s beautiful, though.”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Yunho exhaled through his nose. “Go Ara is the most beautiful woman in the world and _still_ all I can think about when I’m with her is the next time I get to see you!”  
  
Jae’s eyes were still wide and he opened and closed his mouth a few times as though deciding what to say. Yunho could see the cogs turning and he hoped to God this time Jae would drop it and move on from this jealous spate.  
  
“I want you to call her and apologise.” Yunho said. “Then ask her round for dinner.”  
  
“What?!” Jae struggled against Yunho who still had him pinned up against the door. “No fucking way. You’re insane.”  
  
“No, that would be you,” Yunho said, irritated. “If you don’t call her now I’m going to leave this apartment and take her to dinner. That should give Cassiopeia something to talk about.”  
  
Jae’s eyes flared. “You wouldn’t.”  
  
“Oh, I really would.” Yunho knew he was winning. “Now, do you need to use my phone?”  
  
“No,” Jae flashed him a scathing look and dug into his pocket to fish out his own mobile. They were pressed so closely together that Yunho could feel Jae’s fingers against his own thigh as he removed the phone and lifted it to dial.  
  
“Good boy,” Yunho said and patted Jae’s cheek.  
  
“I hate you.” Jae lifted the phone to his ear. “I’ll apologise for chasing her off but she is _not_ coming for dinner.”  
  
“Fine,” Yunho assented. Secretly he had been hoping Jae would refuse to invite her back, they had just spent a week apart and Yunho had actually had plans that involved the two of them and no one else. Go Ara visiting had just been a cup-of-coffee type event, nothing more, although Jae didn’t need to know that. Thank god he was giving in; Yunho had been beginning to fear that his own temper and Jae’s jealousy had ruined any chances of a steamy reconciliation.  
  
“Go Ara?” Jae greeted grudgingly. “No, it’s Jae.”  
  
Yunho smiled as Jae pulled a face and mimed ‘ _bitch_ ’ at Yunho. Yunho rolled his eyes and shoved Jae harder into the door.  
  
Jae gasped and tried fighting back while Go Ara said something on the phone. “No, I... no that’s not true... hey— how would you like it if... do you want me to apologise or not?... yes, I am capable... that’s an unfounded accusation... no Yunho didn’t ask me to apologise, I’m doing it out of the goodness of my heart... I can be nice... fine, I’m fucking sorry!... that’s as genuine as I can manage.... what do you mean ‘apology not accepted?... no....no... I’m not saying that... _fine_ , I’m so sorry Go Ara, beautiful Korean princess that I, Jaejoong, am an insane, jealous asshole and chased you from our house. Better?... fine... no, tell him yourself... bye.”  
  
Jae threw the phone down onto the bed and looked up to glare at Yunho. “Go Ara says you owe me a blow job.”  
  
“Like hell she did.” Yunho snorted but grinned as he said. “Was that so hard?”  
  
“Nearly impossible,” Jae scowled, sulking against the door.  
  
“Hey, I forgive you now,” Yunho said. “Surely that prize is worth your efforts?”  
  
Jae continued to look moody. “I should be the one forgiving you. I was just standing up for who I love.”  
  
“Having other friends doesn’t mean I love you any less. I would wear a ring with your name on it if I could. I belong to you forever.”  
  
Jae lifted his hand and waggled the finger with Yunho’s ring on it.  
  
“You’re as good as my wife,” Yunho laughed, kissing Jae’s knuckles, all his previous rage gone as he pressed against Jae in a completely different manner.  
  
Jae smiled, looking self-satisfied. “Are you ready to debauch your wife?”  
  
“As long as she cooks me dinner tonight,” Yunho leaned forward to kiss Jae but Jae ducked away, scowling.  
  
“I’m still a man, you know.”  
  
“Such a pretty boy,” Yunho teased but reached down to grab Jae’s crotch crudely all the same.  
  
“Not as pretty as Go Ara.”  
  
Yunho pulled back, not wanting to revisit the argument they’d just left. He decided to play nice. “No.”  
  
Jae instantly kicked up a fuss, trying to fend Yunho off.  
  
“Prettier,” Yunho added, grinning. “You’re the most beautiful of them all.”  
  
Jae always responded to being told he was the prettiest, the most gorgeous, the best Yunho had ever had. It didn’t matter that Yunho in fact had _had_ nobody else as he knew with unwavering certainty that Jae was all he would ever need until the end of time.  
  
Finally, Jae looked at Yunho. He was frowning but Yunho almost laughed at how easily he could see past Jae’s moody exterior. “I need you,” Yunho whispered, ducking his chin slightly as he leant in.  
  
The moan that Jae let out was enough for Yunho to bridge the gap and kiss him.  
  
“I need you, too,” Jae said as he pulled away, his hands reaching for Yunho’s belt buckle. “I only ever need you.”  
  
Yunho knew Jae was waiting for Yunho to respond likewise but he staved off saying what his lover wanted to hear for now, instead allowing Jae to unclasp his belt and reach into his boxers. He closed his eyes as Jae touched him, always so eager to connect in every way possible.  
  
“This is what I need,” Jae said hoarsely as they both looked down to see Jae’s slender fingers wrapped around Yunho’s cock.  
  
“You have it,” Yunho said, bracing himself with both hands either side of Jae’s head. “You have all of me.”  
  
“Do I?” Jae gave Yunho those big, brown eyes and his stomach lurched with desire.  
  
“Yes.” Yunho said. “You know you do.”  
  
“It’s still nice to hear out loud,” Jae said, tugging on Yunho’s cock.  
  
Yunho panted, and dropped his forehead to Jae’s. “You make me so crazy. As crazy as you are.”  
  
“I’m not crazy,” Jae denied.  
  
“Yes, you are. But I love you so it doesn’t matter,” Yunho told him.  
  
Jae looped his spare arm around Yunho’s neck and roped him in for a kiss. Their lips met and Yunho’s world exploded as it always did when Jae kissed him. He moaned, feeling Jae’s tongue against his own and said. “Turn around.”  
  
“Are we doing it here?”  
  
“Yeah,” Yunho said as he grabbed Jae’s waistband, tugging them down to reveal his bare ass. He reached over to a book shelf and plucked a small white tube from between two books.  
  
“Ohh,” Jae breathed, bracing himself as he felt two lubed fingers press up inside him. “This is the best part.”  
  
“Is it?” Yunho asked, kissing every bit of Jae’s skin he could reach. He trailed his lips over Jae’s shoulders, up to lick the shell of his ear and to nose into his soft, black hair.  
  
“Almost,” Jae admitted, arching his back as Yunho worked three fingers in and out of his body. “I love you touching me.”  
  
Yunho loved touching Jae. The way he responded was so erotic it should be illegal. These were the times Yunho felt justified in thinking _he_ should be the one to lock Jae up. But he knew with fierce certainty that he would be the only man to ever see Jae like this.  
  
Jae was his as much as he was Jae’s.  
  
“I need it,” Jae panted, reaching one hand back to grab Yunho for a messy kiss. Yunho obliged and pulled his fingers from Jae’s ass.  
  
“I’ll give it to you.” Yunho said and crowded against Jae, the tip of his cock pushing into the tight, hot hole.  
  
Jae held his breath, his body tensing at the intrusion but soon he was moaning and pressing back against Yunho.  
  
Yunho was sure they were made for this, every part of him loved Jae and this was just another way to prove that love, to make Jae see how much he needed him. He decided it was about time he told Jae so. “I need you more than you know,” he said roughly, pushing deep inside his lover.  
  
Jae gasped, caught between trying to turn around to be as close as possible and push back onto Yunho’s cock.  
  
“Oh, _god_ ,” he moaned. “I want... I need—”  
  
Yunho understood and wrapped both arms around Jae’s torso. His hands slid up under Jae’s t-shirt, splaying them over his abdomen and up to his chest. He kissed the side of Jae’s neck, tugging him flush against his body ‘til they were as wrapped up in each other’s space as two people could be. He knew Jae liked nothing more than to be held by him.  
  
“I love you so much,” Yunho said against Jae’s neck. “It hurts sometimes.”  
  
“I know, I know,” Jae chanted. “Never enough... but always too much... _ohh_.”  
  
Jae lurched forward, his hands skidding down the door but Yunho caught him, shoving forward hard and fast again and again.  
  
“Yunho...uh,” Jae’s breath hitched. “I love this, I love you.”  
  
With one final thrust Yunho cried out, coming as Jae clenched around him and came against the door. The pleasure was so much it was almost excruciating and Yunho collapsed forward, his t-shirt clinging to him with sweat. He wished they’d had the foresight to strip but when they got so caught up in the moment it was hard to remember practicalities.  
  
Jae was panting heavily, his head falling forward. Yunho leant forward to lick a strip up the back of Jae’s neck before he sucked gently on the damp skin.  
  
“Don’t leave a mark,” Jae warned, but his voice lacked any conviction.  
  
“C’mere,” Yunho pulled away, slipping out of Jae but not letting go.  
  
“Nnnnnh,” Jae whined as he felt Yunho leave him.  
  
To placate his lover, Yunho pulled Jae back against his chest and whispered in his ear. “Round two?”  
  
Jae nodded fervently and Yunho led him over to his bed for round two. No matter how much of a jealous bitch Jae could be, nothing could keep them apart for long and Yunho needed Jae right now, again and again and again.  


 

~~~~

  
“Yes! Oh fuck!”  
  
Jae’s legs tightened around Yunho as Yunho collapsed on top of him, both of them spent and all prior disputes long forgotten.  
  
“I love you,” Yunho told Jae again, enjoying the way Jae revelled in those words each time.  
  
“I know,” Jae grinned.  
  
The door clicked open and Junsu walked in. “Have you seen—oh my _God_! Is there any room in this house that’s safe from you two?” Junsu exclaimed, blushing furiously.  
  
“Bathroom?” Yunho suggested as he propped himself up over Jae.  
  
“No, wait,” Jae piped up. “We need the bathroom next, right Yunho?”  
  
Junsu threw his hands in the air. “Oh my God!” He said again and turned tail.  
  
Jae grinned up at Yunho, so happy he felt he was floating on cloud nine.  
  
“Ack! Oh, _gross_ , is that...?” Junsu sounded disgusted and Yunho looked over to his band mate standing by the door, his fingers sticky with Jae’s... “Fuck you both! I quit the band!”  
  
Yunho chortled and snuggled down on top of Jae, wrapping his arms around him as they tumbled down together amongst the blankets.  
  
“So what are you cooking for Go Ara and I tonight?” he asked. Jae thumped his chest and narrowed his eyes. “I was kidding.” Yunho laughed.  
  
“I don’t care, I may be able to admit to being your wife but I am not lifting a finger for that cow.”  
  
Yunho decided to let that one slip and he distracted Jae with a gentle kiss. “Bathroom?” he suggested instead.  
  
Jae nodded, shifting as Yunho began to feel uncomfortable inside him. Yunho laughed as Jae pulled a face. “You’d better clean me properly. I feel gross now.” Jae reached a hand between them to feel cooling come trickle down the inside of his thighs.  
  
Yunho rolled his eyes and sat up, tugging Jae to sit up with him. “The fuck I will.”  
  
Jae hissed and glared at Yunho. “If you don’t I’ll just invite Go Ara round for a bitching session about you.”  
  
Yunho narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t.”  
  
“Two can play at this game,” Jae warned him. “She’s actually very beautiful, you know.”  
  
Yunho stared after him as Jae flounced over to the door, pulling it wide before turning to cast a look over his shoulder.  
  
“Coming?”  
  
Yunho had never left his bed faster.


End file.
